Hollow Love Side Stories
by Ren8Ichigo
Summary: How can Hollows understand our human holidays? Here are my hollow love side stories for each holiday. Rating is M but that is for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hollow Love: Side stories.

How can Hollows understand our human holidays? Here are my hollow love side stories for each holiday.

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Now being a hollow doesn't mean you can get out of Valentines Day. Find out how Ulquiorra copes on this very human holiday. Side story to Hollow Love.

_11__th__ of February: _

(Ulquiorra's p.o.v)

I found myself walking a few steps behind the Ren's so called Father Shinji. Don't get me wrong I get on with him but hes the one who dragged me here, this place full of the trash I put up with for only one person. Ren, my sweet and wonderful lover.

"I don't not understand why you are bringing me here" Shinji grabbed my arm as I slowed down. "in 3 days it will be Valentines day! And you have to get Ren something" I blinked and looked at him. Does he think I know what this Valentines day is? "What is Valentines day?" Shinji sighed.

"it's where Humans and Ren show their love for each other in exchange of gifts" I blinked "I show Ren my love every day why is this day so different"

He turned to me "just trust me give Ren what I pick you to give her and then you'll make her really happy!" I blinked at him as he dragged me in to this shop. I blinked seeing cardboard hearts and flowers around the shop. "This holiday is shown by the heart" I mumble I see Shinji roll his eyes. "Just be quite and put up with it you love Ren right?" I nodded "you know I do Shinji Ren is the love of my life"

He gave me a red heart shaped box to hold and then a card on top of that and then a stuffed toy.

A group of girls walk past looking at me giggling and gasping. I hear a voice I knew and looked round to a girl I knew from one of Ren's classes I blinked she stopped a few feet away. "Shinji may we leave!" I asked annoyed he looked at me. "Boy I better tell her your feelings are showing outside the house" I glare at him and then felt that girl tap my shoulder. I look round; she looked very happy and confused.

"Who are those for?" she asked in a sickly annoying voice. I hate trash like her! I keep my face feeling less. "These are for my girlfriend" she blinked. Shinji turned round and blinked. "Shinji what are you doing here?" she snapped annoyed "I'm helping Mr Empty here get gifts for his girlfriend he doesn't understand" she blinks as if saying to me how can I stand him. "Shinji I would like to leave this place is not to my taste and I don't think she bothers much about this!" Shinji glared and I see a flash of his inner hollow behind his eyes. "Go buy those then we can leave" I sighed and did as he told me and then we left at last.

"Now give me those I'll bring them to yours on the 13th when Ren isn't around" "if they are for her why can I not give them to her yet?" he glared at me "just do as I tell ya"

_12__th__ of February: _

(Ren's p.o.v)

I sighed as I ordered my coffee from the school's new coffee shop. Man school is so on top of us this week! I guess its lucky Thursday and Friday are off this week it means I can spend Valentines day with Ulquiorra not that he would never know what it is mind. Don't get me wrong I don't mind that he doesn't understand I mean he is an Arracar but hes the love of my life.

I blinked when I hear someone say his name and look round. It's the posh girl of the school who happens to have seen Ulquiorra when he walked me home from school and over heard me talking to him. "that cute Ulquiorra boy was at the shop yesterday he was with that stupid boy Shinji but you'll never guess what he was buying" my ear wigging was cut off by Ming hugging me from behind "HELLO" she giggles I sighed "Ming please I was thinking" she blinked and grabbed my face making me smile.

"Ren your becoming Ulquiorra you know you're thinking and hardly smiling now day" I blinked raising an eye bow as if saying your such a mean person.

_13__th__ of February: _

(Ren's p.o.v)

At last the bell rings to end school I am stick of that posh brat Amber. She is driving me nuts asking me questions about Ulquiorra thinking his my cousin!

"Ren is your Cousin Ulquiorra coming to take you home today" Amber asked grabbing my bag picking it up. I hear from inside the bag Ulqui wine sadly saying put me down!

I wine as she follows me out, Ming just blinks and rolls her eyes saying wow she doesn't give up.

I blinked as I walk out the school building when I like all ways seen my black haired Arracar, leaning on the school gates like all ways. He didn't let me drop out of school when he returned in fact he makes me go!

I see he looks round most likely already knowing. He still has a long coat like his Arracar uniform, it's just a trench coat and it's black, with a green shirt and black jeans. Ulquiorra still stands out from the humans around him but at the same time I wouldn't have him any other way. Ulqui wriggles out my bag and flies over landing on Ulquiorra's shoulder screeching away at his other half.

"Hey" I mumble he gives me his warm look I knew he hated showing his feelings around other people, well besides the other Arracars, Ming and Shinji but still. "How was your day?" I asked mumbling when I see him taking my bag. "It was well that shop keeper I think likes over working Nnoitra but beside that all is well." I nodded blushing I go to talk but I see Amber push me in to Ming.

"So I know we haven't talked but I'm Amber, I'm a cheer leader and I was voted the prettiest girl in school your Ulquiorra right?" she was holding her hand out to him.

She looked so shocked that Ulquiorra just looked right though her! He helped me stand fully again and grabbed my hand. "Come Ren I do not wish to be around such trash" I blinked sighing "you use to call Grimmjow trash ya know" he gave me a quick look before dragging me away Ming on my heals.

"Ulquiorra" I wine he stops pulling me in to a hug. "I am sorry I just detest those girls at your school" Ming blinked and went to say hey! But Ulquiorra looked at her. "I do not mean you Ming I mean the trash that does not understand that I am in love with Ren" "Ulquiorra you hide your emotions from everybody you know that!"

_14__th__ of February: _

(Ren's p.o.v)

I yawn as I wake up I blinked seeing a rose on my pillow next to me. I sit up smiling I then blink seeing Rose petals on the floor going outside the door. I blinked blushing. I tie my hair in a bun as I get up. It's odd I don't hear Nnoitra's snoring or Grimmjow's morning complements to Arisu. I walk through the door following the line of petals on the floor. I see that a plate is on the table with heart shaped toast. I read the card that was on the table.

_Morning happy Valentines Day Love Ulquiorra_

I blushed and smiled but Ulquiorra isn't anywhere to be seen. "If he does this for me then where is he?" I sighed sitting down and eating the toast. I blinked seeing under the second one is another note.

_Wondering where I am look in to my second draw and open it but please do hurry the others return at 11_

I blinked looking at the clock I saw it was half ten! I run back to the room and open the draw to see nothing but a bracelet; I see yet again another note.

_By wearing this and holding out your hand you can open a gate way and build a path to where I am see you soon my love and dress warm_

I blinked but did as the note said. I dressed quickly in to my black jeans and the black and green bat shirt Ulquiorra got me, lastly putting his uniform jacket on smiling as I see the white jacket around me once again.

I blinked when I put on the bracelet and did as the note said to see a Garganta open I walk through it making a path as I walked thinking about what Ulquiorra might be planning.

When it opened I found I was in his room the Garganta snapped close behind me and I blinked looking around and I gasp. He was in his seconded release I blushed he looked up his wings opening up he looked like he had been waiting for some time. I blushed and went to talk but he was already behind me his arms linked around me "Ren are you afraid of me?" I felt his black clawed hand brush cheek. "No I could never be scared of you"

Valentine day ends too soon for my liking but I enjoyed the day Ulquiorra flew me around the place that was once my home and all so he showed me things I didn't know could happen I am grateful he didn't push for sex and all so that he was so kind even in his most powerful form.

I'll all ways love Ulquiorra and I'm happy hes my valentine!


	2. Chapter 2

Hollow Love: Side stories.

How can Hollows understand our human holidays? Here are my hollow love side stories for each holiday.

**Disclaimer I do not own bleach in any way shape or form I am not making money off this all I own is my OC's Ren Kuro, Ming Rutter and Arisu.**

Easter is rabbits, sweets, eggs and the day Christ came back to life after being on the cross….like a hollow is going to understand that, let alone enjoy the holiday, I guess she has her work cut out for her.

_Good Friday_

I had to explain to Ulquiorra yet again what Easter is. Nel had heard about it from Ichigo and wellbeing Nel is hyper about it. "I do not understand a rabbit leaves chocolate eggs, but a Rabbit does not lay eggs wouldn't a Chicken have been better?"

"It's just a silly holiday does it matter, were only doing it because of Nel?" I dried the plates I was cleaning. Ulquiorra took them from me putting them away. "But Ren its point less couldn't we explain to Nellie that it's just a pointless holiday for children?" I rolled my eyes knowing he wouldn't give up.

"Ulquiorra just play along all right" he looked at me and sighed mumbling about pointless trash holiday as if the last one wasn't stupid.

I sighed knowing the one way that will shut him up and make him do as he's told. "Ulquiorra just play along and you might get a reward" his eyes flick to me. "I shall play along"

_Saturday_

I woke that morning to noise outside our room, "NEL GET THE FUCK BACK TO BED EASTER IS TOMORROW!" I sighed. Nnoitra why did he have to shout so early in the morning. I felt Ulquiorra put his arms around me. "Stay in bed my love"

I cuddled up to him since he's warm. I yawned cutely as I smiled. "Oi Batman get up" Grimmjow bangs on the door. I feel Ulquiorra move and I sit up to see him opening the door. "Go away trash Ren doesn't have to cook for you just because you're hungry learn to cook yourself." "Selfish much"

"I care about my mate your over working her, you want to eat in the middle of the night and early in the morning she isn't getting the sleep she needs" I rolled my eyes getting up and pulling on my night robe. "Ulquiorra I'm fine with it besides you can yell at him after I get dressed we have to see Ming today remember" he sighed and nodded letting me got make breakfast for every one before going back to get changed.

I giggled as I see Ulquiorra fighting with Ulqui over the jacket I should wear. I rolled my eyes and take Ulquiorra's old jacket and pulled it on before grabbing his hand. "Come one where gonna be late!"

"Do we have to go shopping with him?" he asked yet again as we walked to Ming's. "For the last time YES now please stop asking." He sighed and looked at me. "The reward better be worth this"

_Easter Sunday_

I giggled, as Nel and I are making the big lunch that we was having for today. "Could you pass me the cheese?" I asked she nodded and looked around before handing it over.

"Is there anything I can do to help? After all we are going to Urahara's for this party of yours" I smiled at Ulquiorra. "Well you could grab me a jacket oh and could you make a flask of tea for us? I don't really like the one at Urahara's" he nodded and kissed my head before doing so.

Nel giggled when he left. "Ren you have him wrapped around your finger, he behaves so well" I grinned at her. "Doesn't Nnoitra?" she shakes her head sighing. "No not really he isn't very happy about today" "Ulquiorra wasn't, until I told him I'd give him a reward if he behaved" she blinked and then giggled. "So that's why he's doing as hes told you promised him a reward why didn't I think of doing that with Nnoitra?" I grinned. "I think its part of my human mind; trick my Arracar husband who happens to be stronger and scarier than me in to doing as I tell him, with promising him sex"

Nel smirked and looked around before saying low to me. "I wouldn't say that around Grimmjow and Nnoitra, I mean they wouldn't like hearing that"

As all of us walked to the shop, the boys carrying the food in boxes, Nel and I are telling Ming and Arisu our plan. "No way they won't do it you know the boys" I grinned at Ming. "Shinji will but the Arracars it's unlikely" Nel cut over me quickly giggling. "Unless we do Ren's trick of getting Ulquiorra to behave, that way we can get them to do it!"

"What are you four talking about" I jumped seeing Shinji standing on the sky over us. "SHINJI" I shout he blinks smirking. "Didn't mean to make you ladies jump" he walks down the building wall as if it's the floor and stands up right. "What?" he asked when all of us stood there arms crossed glaring at him. "You're gonna get see" Ming shouted this grabbing his ear and dragging him the rest of the way to the shop. "OW MING NO I WASN'T I NEVER DO"

I giggled as I watched the day go by. Easter isn't really my thing. Never believe in Christ, never really had a family to enjoy it with before. I guess to me Easter isn't about rabbits or eggs, it's about being with the people you love and that matter. Though i did enjoy Ulquiorra's reward it was kind of one for both of us.

So my Easter, it's kind of like Valentine's Day, it's just another holiday Ulquiorra doesn't understand but will take part in for a reward or because I ask him to.

_Sorry I know Easter is a big holiday to some, my family just have a big lunch and we all have to make food for it, so sorry if it isn't like your Easter. Happy Easter or Passover whatever holiday you do! Any ideas for what I should do for Holidays please just comment! Because the English don't have the same holiday's as every were else and I wanna try and do holidays that all my readers know!_


End file.
